


[KHR] Goldfish in the Puddle [R27R]

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *《泥泽里的金鱼》*written on 5/28/2014*to my best girl
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	[KHR] Goldfish in the Puddle [R27R]

00

我在一家心理咨询室工作，雇主是一位非常成功的心理医生。

泽田医生卖相很好，温柔而且彬彬有礼，多金的同时也很擅长花钱，年轻却品味十足——所谓“alive”而不是“living”。

以下我在雇主那里的所见所闻。

  
01

“早上好。”

医生今天搭配了深灰的浅领背心和烟灰色短茸外套，外加打成圆角的菱纹领带——他笑的很浅很快，看样子今天打算作为防守的那一方——这通常意味着客户得花心思，或许需要长期治疗。

“早上好，医生。您今天的日程。”

“谢谢，”他扫视完朝我微笑，又说：“胸针很漂亮。”

“您喜欢就好。”

泽田医生擅长在细小的地方讨人欢心，但也止步于此；我不曾试图跨过他定的界限，也这是我超过半年仍没被辞退的缘由。他不希望被人知晓太多，我也就不闻不问，毕竟讲道理的上司和优质工作兼得的机遇可不多。

“人到了直接带进来吧。”

“我知道了，”我能肯定泽田医生在期待今天的会面，“祝您今天愉快。”

这位先生由专车送达，我看见他从车上下来的时候就已经确定要准备咖啡还是茶——浑身黑色的男人看我一眼，我似乎能立刻判断出他在“说别废话直接带路”。

如他所愿，闭嘴带他去泽田医生的房间——宽敞舒适的书房，医生就是在那种环境下展开治疗，收下对方心甘情愿掏出的诊疗金。

“一切都好么，Reborn先生。”

客人有个奇怪的名字——更奇怪的是，医生站在楼梯上看着我身后的男人，说着我从没听过的他说的问候语。

“拜你所赐，好的不得了。”

男人说话像是在念台本，充斥着对泽田医生的强烈情感，一种类似在常去早餐店遇见刚知道自己患上癌症的高中班主任，而对方昨天摔断了腿的复杂口气。

泽田医生和煦的笑着，拉开自己书房的门；Reborn先生迈开长腿越过我，视线锁住医生一步步走上台阶。

我也打消了给他泡茶的念头——能让医生亲自出来迎接的客人，也一定能享受到医生亲手泡制的咖啡。

虽然一直对医生以外的人没什么兴趣，这位可是例外。出于兴趣和之前的职业，我查看了这位先生的档案——数据太过暧昧，不是在政府特殊部门工作就是法外人士——果然追求泽田医生要安全些。

做完今日必修课，治疗时间已经超过三小时，而医生一直没有动静——准备起身查看之前，我收到了内线电话。

那个名叫Reborn的危险分子，用一种沙哑轻缓的声音命令我五分钟内送一盒安全套上去。

Well，作为拿钱办事的优秀职员我完成了这项任务，还有幸看到了泽田医生赤脚只穿西裤的模样。

“谢谢，”那位医生居然在害羞：“Reborn他——”

“……Tsuna，shut up.”

02

那位来复诊是一周之后，泽田医生准备了午茶在等，据说餐点是Reborn先生上次走之前要求的。

从午餐过后就一直再厨房忙着，连楼下接待大厅都能闻到熬制焦糖的香气，而戚风蛋糕松软的口感似乎都能从空气里感觉到。车子停在前院的时候医生就下来了，身在二楼的他总是第一时间知道有人来访。

泽田医生系着围裙下来接他，手里还握着个柠檬。

Reborn先生看见那个颜色明亮的水果时似乎笑了一下，在玄关灭掉烟。我收下他的帽子和外套，目送他上楼。啊，顺带一提清理烟灰缸的时候我发现，男人抽的是手卷烟——从烟丝到烟纸再到滤嘴和卷的方式，都和医生的一样——当然这是后话了。

当天客人离开的时候，我收到了一份柠檬糖浆蛋糕和焦糖姜茶。享用过后我去道谢，顺带说，有这样的手艺可以在退休后考虑开店。

医生笑了。他叼着烟，继续往碗里擦柠檬皮：“有位客人曾经指出我的会客室并不完美。”

我不说话，等着他继续。

“他说，我这样的人应该装一个巨大的鱼缸，养上一群漂亮的热带鱼，越贵越好的那种。”医生往碗里倒柠檬汁和糖霜，接着说：“你知道，我去哥伦比亚的时候是夏天，暴雨过后整个雨林都泡在水里。”

“这个我听说过，”我把切好的蛋糕装盘，盛到他面前：“河流里的鱼类会误入到水洼里，水退和日晒后就无处可逃，当地居民可以不必特意去捕鱼。免费的大餐呢。”

“我看着那些在水洼里游来游去的鱼，在想它们其实很自由，凭空多了未知的区域可以前往，”医生弹弹烟灰，动手把碗里的材料混合成糖浆：“毕竟它们只能生活在水里，能去到曾经是陆地的地方真不容易，就算很快会为因为自己的好奇心而困死。”

我说：“您希望成为它们之中的一员吗？”

“不知道啊，”泽田医生开始往蛋糕上浇新鲜糖浆，边说：“虽说我一直是钓鱼的那个，要是不会死掉的话做一回鱼也不错。”

这时候所有剩余的材料都做成成品，我负责把它们带到楼下分发给别的职员。

临行前我提醒他：“医生，今天是您夫人的生日，请早些回家，礼物我已经准备好了，是小林先生那里的首饰。”

“谢谢。”

“也谢谢您，很棒的下午茶。”

03

Reborn先生第三次就诊的时候没有来，泽田医生什么也没说，但是他问如果不介意的话希望我加班，当然会按照国际劳动法工作加薪。

——有趣的事怎么能拒绝。

当晚，泽田医生和他的妻子通电话说要留宿诊疗室，却让我开车带他去城郊一家会所。

这是医生第一次让我碰他的车，那是辆黑色烤漆以及棕色内装的跑车；不知是经谁改装过后座宽敞的惊人，想来用途特殊。

听从医生指示，车停在一家叫做水银的大厦面前，看上去非常厉害的地方，而挂着经理牌子的男人慌慌张张，对医生的到来毫无防备。

“先生，夜安。您这是⋯⋯”

“带我去见他。”

对方很是为难，他头都不敢抬：“这⋯⋯主人正在会客。”

“我来这是因为他爽约，要一个解释而已，”医生说完就那么站在奢华的大门前，掏出根烟咬在唇瓣间不再言语。

几乎是立刻，经理掏出打火机替他点燃，随后推门让他进入。

没有人说话，在这个男人面前喘息声和臣服之外的神色都不被允许。泽田医生一步步走着，如同走在自家庭院那般随意，同时被院子里的花花草草敬畏着——得知Reborn先生爽约之后，医生在生气，而他的怒意让这些不法分子移开目光。

在地毯上留下一路烟灰，并在经理奉上的烟灰缸里灭掉烟，医生的脚步止于某间会客室前。我本以为经理会立刻推开门请医生进去，反之，所有人在鞠躬行礼后都站着不动了。

泽田医生取下了他的手套，抬手在门上敲了三下。

咚咚咚，没有回应。

医生在众人望而却步的目光下，就这么踹开了门。

嗯，请允许我说明一下。现在我的内心翻滚如同绿色的狂甩青蛙，震惊的不得了。所以当我从“那个医生居然作出这样不优雅的事情”下回过神来，人已经被带到单独的房间，还有一群男女公关作陪，其中有人正试图让我喝下第二杯烈酒。

嗯，我认为有趣的事情已经看够了。例如酷炫霸气和温柔男友反差这一点足够我消化好多天。

啊，其实说起来，泽田医生其实很坏心眼——他在我准备和某位公关上床的时候派人来叫我，说是非我不可。

当然，作为拿钱办事的优秀职员我立刻穿好外套和鞋，走前在对方唇上留下个吻说等我回来继续。

当我被带进刚刚被泽田医生踹开的那扇门后，立刻觉得状况不太对：

我的面前是一个以不自然姿势躺倒的男人，我能感觉到脚下到地毯粘粘的踩上去啪唧啪唧，在我白色的皮鞋上留下一些颜色诡异的痕迹。

——这绝对是违法行为，而且是足以处以极刑的违法行为。

“过来，”泽田医生这么叫我，轻柔的不可思议：“明天起无期限停业，都处理妥当了，账目弄干净。”

“是。”我毕恭毕敬踩着一地血腥，接下医生的话，还有他递来的文件。

“下去吧，放你长假。”医生边说边抚摸着膝上人的脸，自始至终没看我。

Reborn先生发现我在看他，猫咪样无骨的翻个身，道：“挺懂事，**的不错。”

医生宠溺的顺着他的意，说：“是老师挑的胚子好，”他轻柔的摩挲着Reborn先生的太阳*：“我只是随便照看。”

当我是盆栽吗？这样想着我鞠躬退出门外，回去找那位还在等我的公关。

04

第二天工作室按照医生的意愿关门了，只留下我在硕大的别墅里工作。

照理说不会有人来访，而距离下班时间只有半小时门铃响了——我去应门，来人说是泽田医生叫来的。

“恕我直言，我并没有接到关于您的任何指示。”

“还真是除了纲吉以外的人话都不听，”男人抓抓他金色的脑袋：“我叫迪诺，是你老板的师兄兼合伙人，他太太是我妹妹。”

敢说这种话不是吃多了就是脑子有病，我看他还正常也就放他进屋。

他坐下随手挽起袖子，手臂上大串漂亮的刺青露出来，花哨却非常适合他。

迪诺先生一边称赞我泡的茶，一边讲起缘由：“你知道纲吉和他家妻子有名无实，账目由你来做你也该清楚。”

我一直以来的想法被验证了。

泽田先生这家诊疗所只是某个庞大洗钱链的一环，来源可能是各大娱乐城和运输公司，而那些所谓的客人八成都是来汇报工作的——当然为了掩人耳目一般客人也接，所以泽田医生的行医执照是真金实打的。

“是这样。那么迪诺先生今天来有何贵干？杀人灭口？听说从前没人能胜任超过三个月。”

“怎么会，”迪诺先生看着我笑：“纲吉不说其实挺器重你，虽然你是以追他为目的，但抛开这个是非常不错的人选。”

被说穿心思论谁感觉都不会好，可我是谁啊自然忍住了。瞥一眼对面男人海蓝般的眼睛，我道：“可否告知在下，人选是指？”

“这家店是主要资金周转处，今后也会继续使用，所以需要一个人来代替，”说到这里男人似乎觉得麻烦，又说：“早知道师傅这么反感当初就不该把自己妹妹嫁过去。”

我算是明白来龙去脉了，关于泽田医生和这位Reborn先生之间的争吵与和解。

起身送走迪诺先生，我得忙碌起来——拒绝这项工作的下场就和昨晚躺在我脚边的那位一样，还不如为这个黑道组织尽心尽力，说不准还能有机会再次见到泽田医生。

05

事实证明我那时还年轻，想法太多眼光浅显——我守着那栋别墅为彭格列干了两年，期间再没见过泽田医生，Reborn先生，或者迪诺先生。

后来我才知道，水银易主之后的老板是一位年轻儒雅的男人，极少露面却次次和前任老板同进出。

起先我还纳闷，直到某次周期年检需要面见Boss，见到人我才知道泽田医生的诊疗室根本不是某个驿站。

“好久不见，你过的不错。”

肯定句。显然他知道我都做了些什么，状态如何，也许我把他办公室霸占了他也只知道。

“托福，今后还请您多加照顾。”

旁边冷不丁一句：“脑子不错，出师了啊蠢纲。”

此话一出，极力想要忽略的人现在我不得不去搭理。Reborn先生坐在泽田先生膝盖上，一身手工西装正的妖孽透顶，咬着根刚卷好还未点燃的烟。

我不知怎么接话，正踌躇不要惹到对方，泽田先生说：“出不出师轮不到现在说，早在我把你堵在新加坡架回来就已经出师了。”

“扯淡。”男人边说边俯**把烟塞到泽田医生手里让他拿好，然后在医生的手腕上咬了一口。

那一下绝对不轻，我看到医生鼓起的腮帮随后嘶嘶嘶抽气，最后笑笑随他去了。

我撇过头不去看。并不是因为嫉妒和尴尬，而是我觉得他们之间的一切不需要我这样的人去见证。

之后Reborn先生要回了他的烟，坐到桌子上把漂亮的背部留给我，后仰着脖子一口一口慢慢吸着。

我开始汇报工作，泽田医生似乎在听，托着Reborn先生的左手帮他修整指甲。

我垂下眼皮。

不过是一个普通的黑帮老大。

06

人类是有趣的生物，因为我们总是没由来的用少量知识判断超出自己所想的事物。

虽然聪慧过人，我也只是区区人类，判断失误无可厚非。

当我在意大利议员就职的新闻里看到Reborn先生的身影时，我在想，泽田医生说不定，不是人类。

他是那种神奇的生物，有着毒刺和骨翼，会用火焰燃烧大地，强大而美丽，令人敬畏。

在我逐渐老去不得不离开的时候，我再次见到了他们。

说起来，我是何其幸运能在他们手下工作，在他脚边徘徊这么些年。

他们还是那样若即若离的亲昵，同样的香水同样的烟草，还有同样不变的容颜。

年轻的男人握住我的手放回胸口，说：“辛苦了，这样Reborn再不会吃你醋借口整我。”

闭上眼之后，除却我这一生的幸运之外，我想到的是他们之间互相需要的必然性：

泽田医生到底是羡慕着水中自由的游鱼的垂钓者，还是鱼缸里尾鳍艳丽的斗鱼呢——

还是说，搁浅在水洼里的银鱼，一个名为泽田纲吉，另一个名为Reborn；徒劳的开合嘴巴，却无法获取求生的氧气，满身泥泞。


End file.
